Transdermal and topical drug delivery can be used for therapeutic treatment, but the number of molecules that can be effectively delivered using these routes can be limited by the barrier properties of skin. The main barrier to transport of molecules through the skin is the stratum corneum (the outermost layer of the skin).
A number of different skin treatment methods have been proposed in order to increase the permeability or porosity of the outermost skin layers, such as the stratum corneum, thus enhancing drug delivery through or into those layers. The stratum corneum is a complex structure of compact keratinized cell remnants separated by lipid domains. The stratum corneum is formed of keratinocytes, which comprise the majority of epidermal cells, that lose their nuclei and become corneocytes. These dead cells comprise the stratum corneum, which has a thickness of only about 10-30 microns and protects the body from invasion by exogenous substances and the outward migration of endogenous fluids and dissolved molecules. Various skin treatment methods include the use of microneedles, laser ablation, RF ablation, heat ablation, sonophoresis, iontophoresis, or a combination thereof.
Devices including arrays of relatively small structures, sometimes referred to as microneedles or micro-pins, have been disclosed for use in connection with the delivery of therapeutic agents and other substances through the skin and other surfaces. The devices are typically pressed against the skin in an effort to pierce the stratum corneum such that the therapeutic agents and other substances can sequentially or simultaneously pass through that layer and into the tissues below. Microneedles of these devices pierce the stratum corneum upon contact, making a plurality of microscopic slits which serve as passageways through which molecules of active components can be delivered into the body. In delivering an active component, the microneedle device can be provided with a reservoir for temporarily retaining an active component in liquid form prior to delivering the active component through the stratum corneum. In some constructions, the microneedles can be hollow to provide a liquid flow path directly from the reservoir and through the microneedles to enable delivery of the therapeutic substance through the skin. In alternate constructions, active component(s) may be coated on the microneedle array and delivered directly through the skin after the stratum corneum has been punctured.
Microneedle arrays can be used in conjunction with an applicator device capable of being used several times or as a single-use device. The microneedle arrays are generally used once and then discarded.
Issues related to applying microneedles include the ability to effectively and consistently insert the needles to a desired depth in the skin, the ability to reliably hold the microneedles in proper contact with the skin during the period of administration, and the ability to apply consistent force for delivery.